tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth and Lindsay
This article focuses on the interactions between Beth and Lindsay. Overview .]] Beth and Lindsay become friends fast during Total Drama Island while they are members of Heather's alliance. Despite getting along, Lindsay is forced to eliminate Beth, as the latter left the alliance. Both are brought together through Heather, whom they now mutually dislike. In Total Drama Action, the two of them often do many things together and squeal when they are excited. The two fall for Justin's charm, despite both being in a relationship. Under his influence, they once again enter another alliance and become the pawns of another antagonist. However, the two of them eventually break free of his control and make it far on their own merits. Lindsay is one of Beth's most prominent supporters in the finale and hang out after the season concludes. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 Lindsay says that Beth being too frightened to jump is "so lame," even though Lindsay very nearly failed to jump a few moments earlier. When the Screaming Gophers win the challenge, Lindsay, Beth, and Heather hug each other. The Big Sleep Beth and Lindsay's friendship begins when Heather enlists the two into her alliance. Beth is brought into the alliance for being "desperate" and Lindsay for being "dumb" enough to do whatever Heather would tell them to do. During the challenge, Lindsay stands on her head to get the blood to rush down to her head. Beth asks her if she can try, and Lindsay replies by telling her she can. The Sucky Outdoors Beth and Lindsay hug each other in fear when they are frightened by the "bear." Phobia Factor Lindsay claps for Beth after she conquers her fear of bugs and is very happy as she won a point for their team. Up the Creek Beth and Lindsay pair up with each other along with Trent during the canoeing portion of the challenge. Along the way, Beth glares at Lindsay for flirting with Trent instead of paddling the canoe. Paintball Deer Hunter During the challenge, the pair travel through the forest, trying to find deer from the opposing team to shoot, but eventually come up to Heather. They find Heather sitting on a tree stump waiting for them, and orders the two to fetch her food. Lindsay readily agrees, but Beth shows signs of annoyance and defiance towards Heather. After a while, Beth snaps, shooting Heather with her paintball gun (along with Leshawna), and is officially deemed to be out of the alliance. Although not confirmed, it is very likely Lindsay was forced by Heather to vote for Beth when their team lost the competition. In the confessional, Lindsay admits that she admires Beth for standing up to Heather, but knew she was going to get voted off now. Beth manages to avoid being eliminated in this episode as Cody gets voted off due to his severe injuries from a bear. If You Can't Take The Heat... Beth and Lindsay aid Leshawna in tricking Heather to run into the freezer after her makeup bag so they can lock her inside. After noticing the tiki idol, everyone realizes Beth inadvertently cursed the team and played a part in the Screaming Gophers' losing streak by bringing the tiki doll back from Boney Island two episodes ago. Lindsay wants to vote Heather off but is forced by Heather to vote for Beth again, this time getting Beth eliminated. The Very Last Episode, Really! In Gwen's ending, when Lindsay cries over Owen's defeat, Beth comforts her. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Lindsay and Beth rekindle their friendship and are seen hanging out together at Playa Des Losers. During the scavenger hunt, they both form a team together with Ezekiel and search for the million-dollar case as they catch up on girl talk. Lindsay now shares Beth's disdain for Heather as both girls reject her from joining their team. After Lindsay announces that she would spend her prize money on buying France to become the its queen, Beth asks if she would be allowed to visit and Lindsay happily agrees. Both of the girls qualified to compete in Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action Monster Cash When Beth returns without her braces, Lindsay tells her that she's on her way to being her new "BFFFL." When Lindsay and Beth are separated during the first challenge, Beth seems more concerned about reuniting with Lindsay than winning the challenge, showing that she is still desperate for acceptance and popularity. Later on, Lindsay declares that when she wins, she will move to France and become queen, and says that Beth is qualified to be her "new best French friend." When settling into their trailer, they also insist on sharing a bunk-bed. Alien Resurr-eggtion Though they still dislike Heather, Beth and Lindsay appear in a confessional scene where Beth references Buddha and tells Lindsay they should not sink to Heather's level by being mean back to her. Lindsay is in awe of Beth, finding her words deep and meaningful. They later form a team with Justin and Leshawna for the challenge. Beach Blanket Bogus Lindsay and Beth's friendship becomes a bit rocky when Lindsay and Beth compete for Justin's attention by offering him breakfast. Later, Lindsay becomes angry with Beth for her crushing on Justin and calls her a copycat. Beth calls Lindsay "tanorexic," but she quickly apologizes and offers her a friendship bracelet. Lindsay mishears Beth and thinks she mentioned Tyler, to which Beth explains Tyler isn't competing this season. Lindsay then thinks she has a "dental" block, leading Beth to cautiously back away, astounded by her idiocy. Lindsay is impressed by Beth's strategy, and Lindsay's ready supply of magazines and hairspray, both of them are responsible for winning the sandcastle challenge for their team by creating a sturdy sandcastle prop. 3:10 to Crazytown Lindsay and Beth face the challenge of jumping on a horse from a high height together. Beforehand, Beth promises Lindsay not to let Heather have her hair if she fails to survive but then asks if she could have Lindsay's hair, which is denied from her. They both are hugging each other at the Awards Ceremony when Chris announces that they're both safe. The Chefshank Redemption Throughout the episode, Lindsay and Beth assist Justin in ensuring that Gwen throws the challenge so that the Killer Grips can finally win, as they were intent on making her pay for Trent's cheating on her behalf, officially becoming members of Justin's alliances. When Chris is explaining the challenge, Beth and Lindsay are standing next to each other. During the prison food challenge, Beth accidentally causes Lindsay to throw up when she puts her puke-covered retainer back in her mouth after Gwen had just puked it up. Lindsay does not hold this against her, even though they lost the first round. They presumably told Gwen to vote herself off alongside Justin that night. The Sand Witch Project The first challenge of the episode involves one contestant to portray a killer, and the others to play the part of screamers. Izzy and Justin want to play the part of the killer, but Lindsay demands that it be Beth as she will be useless as a screamer. When Beth has to scare Lindsay while she is in the outhouse, Lindsay instantly screams a rather impressive scream. However, she ends up peeing herself and screams again, winning this part of the challenge for her team. After their team lost, Lindsay asks why it might be her who would go home, and tries to turn to Beth for help. Beth, however, simply replies that she was starting to get bossy, implying that she actually voted for her. Masters of Disasters Beth tells everyone about her boyfriend, Brady. Lindsay, along with Justin and Owen, try to compose themselves since they don't believe that she has a boyfriend. Full Metal Drama Lindsay serves as admiral, and Beth works as her assistant during this episode. Despite this, at the Awards Ceremony, Lindsay states that if she gets voted off, she won't blame anyone other than Beth (much to Beth's dismay), stating that she has to blame somebody if she lost. Million Dollar Babies After Beth wins the badminton match against Heather, Lindsay, along with Courtney and Justin, celebrate with Beth by carrying her for her victory. Dial M for Merger Beth and Lindsay are upset that the teams are dissolving because they want to remain teammates. They ask between tears if they can still share lip gloss but end up hugging it out. Later on, when they think the building will blow up, they hug each other and state that they would miss each other's smiles if they died. Later, Beth and Lindsay get into an argument when Beth asks Lindsay what kind of a best friend she is when they manage to get themselves trapped between red lasers during the spy movie challenge. Super Hero-ld Beth convinces Lindsay and Leshawna to vote Duncan off, due to him being a significant threat and to spite Courtney. When it was revealed that Leshawna was eliminated instead of Duncan, Beth and Lindsay were shocked. They immediately said farewell to Leshawna as she was heading over to the Lame-o-sine. The Princess Pride Beth and Lindsay combine their burritos together for the "competition" Duncan held at the beginning of the episode, as a way of emphasizing their friendship to win the contest. The two sit by each other when they are both eliminated from the challenge. At the Awards Ceremony, they also practice voodoo on a Princess Courtney doll to hurt her, which actually ends up causing pain to the real Courtney. Both of them showed no emotion to Justin being eliminated in that episode, preferring to play with the now-rechristened Princess Beth doll. Get a Clue Beth and Lindsay's friendship goes through a few difficulties in this episode. During the first part of the challenge, Beth sides with Courtney as the castmates attempt to crack Chris's clues, speaking condescendingly to Lindsay. In the confessional, she admits that Lindsay may not be the brightest person on the show, saying that any brain is better than hers. Beth does, however, feel a little guilty for taking advantage of Lindsay during the DNA collection challenge. When Lindsay was at the movies with Duncan, she does slightly regret not taking Beth instead, since they would at least have conversations. Beth was a little disappointed that Lindsay did not choose her to go to the movies, but was not angry with her as she reveals that watching Courtney's jealousy is more entertaining. Rock n' Rule Lindsay and Beth convince Harold and Owen to vote with them to get Duncan out of the game. At the ceremony, Beth looks at Lindsay, while Lindsay smiles and looks back at her while everyone is voting. It is revealed that Lindsay is sent home over Duncan because she accidentally voted herself off when she got distracted by Beth, causing Beth and the others (except Duncan) to be shocked. Beth confronts Lindsay and tells her that she blames herself for getting her eliminated. However, Lindsay remarks that friends were worth far more than money. Beth replies to her saying that is the smartest thing anyone has said the entire season. Lindsay takes her elimination in stride and wishes Beth and the others good luck as she departs in the Lame-o-sine. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen At the beginning of the episode, Beth appears to be remorseful and upset about her best friend's elimination. Although, she admitted Lindsay "outdid" herself (referring to her idiocy) when she voted herself off. Mutiny on the Soundstage Beth says that if she wins, she will share the money with either Lindsay or Brady. The Aftermath: IV During the "Hole in the Wall" challenge, Lindsay is seen cheering for Beth. When Lindsay asks Beth and Duncan a question, Beth said she would take her mother and Lindsay on a tropical cruise if she won the money. Lindsay then says she would vote for Beth. Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special During Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley and Josh reveal that Beth and Lindsay went on a holiday to France. While there, they visit the Louvre museum. Beth wants Lindsay to take her picture with the Mona Lisa, but trips and falls over the rail, knocking the picture out of place. Lindsay tries to fix it, but then licks her finger, and smears it on a portion of the painting that she thought was a smudge, causing them to be arrested. They are later freed when Beth's parents sell their expensive car to pay the girls' bail, or if Beth won, she used her Total Drama Action winnings to bail them out. Trivia *This friendship was mostly formed out of a mutual hatred of Heather. *Both have been the lowest ranking female member of one team and the highest-ranking female member of another. **Beth was the lowest-ranking female member of the Screaming Gophers and the highest-ranking female member of the Killer Grips. **Lindsay was the highest-ranking female member of Team Victory and the lowest-ranking female member of the Heroic Hamsters. *Both of them have a known prison record, along with Chris, Duncan, Izzy, and Mike. *Beth and Lindsay have referred to each other as BFFFLs, something Katie and Sadie also used to refer each other. *They were on the same teams in both seasons Beth competed in. See also Category:Friendships Category:Total Drama friendships Category:Interactions Category:Total Drama interactiions